


The (Shipped) Gold Standard

by orphan_account



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John somehow managed to whip up something that pleases Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Shipped) Gold Standard

"How the *fuck* did you manage to get chocolate on your *forehead*?" the blonde questioned, staring at the brunette in disbelief. "John, there's no hope for you at this point…"

John had been baking brownies for the past twenty minutes, and he'd just successfully put the batch in the oven. "The timer *should* go off in twenty minutes... Did I set the timer? Nick, you're closer, check."

Nick groaned with displeasure and checked the timer sitting on the counter. "You set it," he muttered. He folded his arms and shook his head, trying to convey his disappointment. 

"Ah, good," John whispered with a smile. "I left the bowl I was using to mix the batter next to the sink. I remembered how much you love the brownie mix." He pointed to it with an oven mitt, then tossed it onto the counter. 

Nick smiled to himself, glad he didn't have to remind himself John always did something right. "Thank you," he said, sauntering to the bowl. He pushed himself up on the counter, then grabbed the bowl, pulling it into his lap. 

He ran a finger around the edges, attracting as much chocolate as he possibly could onto his finger, then put his finger in his mouth, closing his eyes as he savored the chocolaty goodness. "Oh, fuck, John..." He spoke with more of a moan than anything else. "This is good…"

John grinned to himself, stepping closer to get some of the mix as well. "I'm so glad I could please you," he said, sarcasm dripping off the words. 

"Shit, you did more than please me… This is good as… fuck…" Nick's finger dove in for more, and seconds later, John's was doing the same. 

"It is good," the taller replied after awhile. "I'm surprised I was the one who made this..."

"Fuck, I am too..." Nick whispered. "You made these from scratch? Jesus Christ, and you're supposed to be an awful cook..." 

"I am an awful cook, the recipe must have saved me," John mumbled back. 

"It really did save your ass," the younger agreed. "Don't be too excited, though. You're making this again..."

"Oh, of course..." John muttered. 

Within five minutes, the mix had been completely cleaned from the bowl, and the only remainder of it was some on Nick's finger. "Jesus Christ, John... I think you've given me diabetes," the blonde joked before bringing his hand closer to his mouth. He couldn't make it to his mouth though, for John's hand had grabbed his. 

"What the fu--" 

John brought Nick's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, taking some of the chocolate for himself. Nick had turned completely red by this, but he didn't make him stop. The older man took his time in pulling his mouth away, his eyes closed and a grin on his face. 

Before Nick was able to comprehend his actions and tell himself not to, his instincts came into it. "Johnny, I got something else you can suck," he purred to him, licking his lips. After he said that, he knew it was stupid to stop there. 

John's eyes opened, and he licked his lips, looking pleased due to the words. "Show me it, then," he cooed, trailing his finger down Nick's thigh, causing the younger to shiver with excitement. 

Nick quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants, then underwear, enough to show John what he wanted to see. He was already hard by just the talking, and he could see in John's eyes this wasn't a problem. Wordlessly, the elder put his lips to the tip, pressing soft kisses against it, making Nick groan with pleasure. 

The brunette cradled his balls in his hand, grinning even more before he took him into his mouth. Nick's moans grew louder, and he knew he was quickly coming closer. John's other hand started to stroke up and down Nick's dick, as he sucked on him. 

"Fuck, Johnny..." Nick gasped out, not ever even expecting him to do this. His hands moved up to grip the man's hair, keeping him in place. It didn't take very long before he released into John's mouth, his breathing heavy because of the excitement. 

The elder pulled away, flashing him a smirk as he swallowed the hot liquid. "Have I pleased you?" he asked softly, pushing Nick's hair behind his ear.

"Yes," Nick panted. "Very much so..."

The timer went off, and John ran away from Nick to check the oven. A depressed look covered his face as he opened it, and Nick mustered the strength to whisper, "what?"

"I forgot to turn on the oven..."


End file.
